From DE 10 2005 044 549 B4 a wing with a main wing surface and a high-lift flap is of known art; the latter is arranged on the wing such that it can be moved by means of at least two adjustment mechanisms arranged side-by-side in the spanwise direction of the wing, wherein each of the adjustment mechanisms is constituted from levers connected together in an articulated manner, with the formation of three articulated axes, whose directions meet in a common pole.